


Exposed

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Uncertainty, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: It's not something he's good at, never has been.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: undressing.
> 
> (When I originally posted this, I left the identity of Barry's partner open to interpretation. But I'm never going to think of anyone else than Snart there, so I figured, what the hell. :D)

Barry usually speeds through this part, hastily discarding his clothes and dropping them in a heap. He's tempted to do it anyway, despite the weight of those pale blue eyes on him, heavy with desire and expectation. It's not something he's good at, never has been. He's too self-conscious, too shy, too easily embarrassed to put on a show, make it tantalising rather than perfunctory. Too eager, too. His fingers tremble, buttons slipping from his grip, and when he pulls his shirt over his head, he winds up hopelessly tangled in soft cotton.

" _Smooth_ , Scarlet." Quiet laughter swings in the tone, sending a rush of blood to his cheeks, and he's almost glad that his flushed face is still hidden in the fabric of his twisted shirt.

But then there are hands on him, steady and reassuring, surprisingly warm on his skin, and he remembers that he has no reason be unsure at all.

 


End file.
